


This is my curse

by VivarudiKun



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Light Swearing, M/M, Sad Ending, Suicide, implied previous relationship, probably gonna have a nicer sequel, short fic, sorry for the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivarudiKun/pseuds/VivarudiKun
Summary: The Reaper's curse





	This is my curse

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with something based of one of Reaper's quotes we he respawns '' This.. is my curse''  
> sorry for the feelz  
> (english is not my first language blahblah sorry i donut rite goud engurish butt i try me best)

\- Hehehehehe.. Do it!.. Shoot me boyscout!

Soldier's assault riffle was pressed against the Reaper's forehead, held by shaking hands.

\- Why are you hesitating? Isn't it what you always wanted? Get rid of the Reaper, of all your past demons?  
\- How could I possibly kill you Gabriel?

Jack Morisson locked eyes with his former best friend. The signs on aging could be clearly seen on Gabriel's maskless face, but even under these scars and wrinkles, Jack could still recognize the face of the man he once loved.  
Gabriel grunted at Jack's question.

\- Yet you keep your gun pointed at my forehead-  
\- What happenned to you Gabe? What have you become?

Soldier's voice was shaking. Tears started to well up in his eyes. How could this be? Reyes was supposed to be dead; Jack had held his dead body in his arms. How could he possibly be alive?  
Gabriel only sighed and looked away.

\- Answer me!

\- That's what happens when you try to bring someone back from the death, Jack.  
\- Angela's experiment worked?! How come she-  
\- I'm not exactly alive now. Of course she would keep this quiet  
\- You're lying! Why didn't you say something? We could have, Ana and I, everybody, we could have-  
\- YET YOU DIDN'T DO SHIT

Jack was startled and dropped his gun. Reaper turned and pined Soldier to the wall, holding his throat in his clawed grip.

\- Don't try to be all nice and apathetic now Jack. You've lost your chance. You left me to die there! When the explosion rang, you ran away and left me to die in the rubble! You betrayed me Jack, ALL OF YOU! YOU'VE ALL BETRAYED ME! Of course they'd come back to save their precious little hero Jack Morisson; oh but as for Gabriel Reyes, that's another matter. Not even you or Ana went back for me! You betrayed me and everything we had built together!  
\- Gabe,.. Gabie I understand the pain you've been through but please liste-  
\- YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT. YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LOSE EVERYTHING YOU HOLD DEAR TO YOU! TO LOSE WHATEVER YOU CALLED FAMILY, YOUR LOVER, YOUR LIFE. YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT IS WHEN YOU COME TO THE POINT WHEN NOTHING MATTERS ANYMORE AND THAT WHEN YOU WANT TO END IT ALL, YOU CAN'T EVEN ESCAPE YOUR OWN LIFE. YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT IS NOT BEING ABLE TO DIE, EVEN AFTER SO MANY ATTEMPTS AT ENDING YOU OWN LIFE. WHATEVER YOU HURT JUST TURNS INTO SMOKES AND DISAPEARS TO RE-APEAR AGAIN LIKE NOTHING HAPPENDED; BRAND NEW BUT STILL SO OLD AND ROTTEN. All this loneliness, this pain, this desparation.. YOU KNOW NOTHING OF IT!

Gabriel kept strangling Jack until the later went almost limp, then he released him. Jack gasped for air, tears were strolling down his face like waterfalls. He buried his face into the Reaper's leather coat and wrapped his arms around him.

\- I'm so, so sorry Gabe.. Please let me explain myself  
\- ... It's too late now Jack.

And with these words, the Reaper disapeared into smoke, leaving his former lover grasping for his figure as his tears fell to the ground.


End file.
